The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
As is known in the art, the phrase social network may be used to refer to a group of technologies (e.g. Web-based and mobile technologies) that allow for users to engage in a quasi-real-time, interactive dialogue. Social networking websites have allowed people to interact and socialize in ways that were unimaginable ten years ago. For example, the use of such social networking websites has allowed for long lost friends to be reunited, long-distance friendships to be easily maintained, and information to be broadcast to groups of people.
Included within some social networking websites is the ability for a user of the social network to publicly define an affinity toward an electronic object (e.g., by associating a “like” or “+1” indicator with the object in question). For example, if a first user of the social network e.g., makes a statement, posts a photo, or identifies a restaurant, another user may publicly state that they e.g., agree/disagree or like/dislike that statement, photo or restaurant.